


Paradox

by Kurisuta



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Boruto Crossover, Crossover, F/M, Rinnegan, Time Travel, Uchiha Sasuke Rinnegan, time paradox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Investigating rifts in the time stream, Sasuke takes his daughter Sarada along. Big Mistake, as she is dragged to another world by a megalomaniacal pixie. When Opal's magic doesn't work on Sarada, whom should Sarada run into but Artemis Fowl?
Relationships: Artemis Fowl II/Uchiha Sarada
Kudos: 1





	Paradox

“Father this is my first time traveling by rinnegan.” Sarada said uncertainly. “You said you needed me for this mission?”

“Yes.” Sasuke said firmly. “I need a fellow Uchiha.”

Sarada straightened her shoulders proudly.

Sasuke took her through the portal. ‘There is something strange moving through time. Whatever it is, it has already opened a portal twice. And it is coming again. There.”

Sarada turned and saw a rift tearing through the space.

She went over to investigate, and saw two people traveling through the rift.

A boy her age, and a girl, who looked to be a child, but was not, somehow.

Curious, she moved forward, and a malevolent force grasped her and pulled her into the time stream.

She fell out into another world.

Another girl stood next to her. No she wasn’t a girl. She was something else.

“Curious Mud Girl.” The strange girl said. “Your strange powers will be mine.”

Her voice. Like a choir. Sarada looked in her eyes.

“Genjutsu!” Sarada cried, snapping free and running into the manor.

“Get back here!” The woman cried.

Sarada kept running, and smacked into the boy from before.

“You, who are you?” He said. “Those eyes...”

His eyes were mismatched. And he was wearing a suit.

“The time stream...” He mumbled. “Nice to meet you. I am Artemis Fowl II. Welcome to Fowl Manor.”


End file.
